


do you like me, yes or no

by AngelicSigils



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bodhi just wants to work but chirrut has other plans, even though it's not really clear from the fic itself, literal 2nd grade antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: bodhi looks at him, thoughtfully. looks back at his toolbox. turns to chirrut again. “i guess this can wait.”chirrut’s pleasant expression breaks into a wide grin that shows his gums. “wonderful!”oh stars, bodhi thinks,what have i just agreed to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO this is my second star wars fic ever! i rly hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it! context: scarif already happened, everyone lived. this is a few weeks later on the base. (i'm pretty sure in the movies they move bases almost immediately after anh but this is an au so...)

bodhi is bent over a toolbox, searching for a wrench with quick and nervous hands, when something, or someone, hits him in the ankle none too lightly. he yelps in surprise, and the screwdriver he’d been holding falls from his grasp back into the box with a clatter. he thinks fast and wheels round clutching a sharp looking tool he hadn't bothered to look at too closely when he snatched it from the box. after all, an imperial, even a defector, can't be too careful on a rebel base.

“well, there's no need for that.” chirrut stands still as a statue behind him, staff in hand. his face twitches. he looks amused, but in a kind sort of way.

“how did you kn- never mind.” bodhi puts the tool- the same screwdriver from before, quietly back into the toolbox. “do you need something?” bodhi asks. his brain works faster than his mouth can form the sounds, and it comes out sounding harsher than he’d meant it. “sorry,” he shrugs sheepishly, even though he knows chirrut can't see it.

but chirrut is as unflappable as he always is, and he laughs pleasantly. “no harm done,” he taps his staff to one of the boxes behind him and takes a seat on it. bodhi almost protests, because he’s not sure the blind man should be sitting on that. he stops himself though, because in the few weeks they’ve known each other he’s learned exactly how stubborn chirrut is. “however, now that you mention it, i could use your assistance with something.” 

“is it something important?” bodhi asks, “because i’m kind of busy here but-”

“it can wait, if it must.” chirrut says patiently. 

bodhi looks at him, thoughtfully. looks back at his toolbox. turns to chirrut again. “i guess this can wait.” 

chirrut’s pleasant expression breaks into a wide grin that shows his gums. “wonderful!”

_ oh stars, _ bodhi thinks,  _ what have i just agreed to? _

-

baze likes to think of himself as a patient man. chirrut will claim otherwise, but baze tells him, “if i were not patient, how is it that i have managed to put up with you for so long?”

chirrut doesn’t have an answer for that. outwardly, anyway. probably he is barely resisting telling baze that his unending patience is proof of the force.

baze arrives in their rooms to find a holo-note on the bed. he shrugs off his (new) blaster and hangs it on a hook he’d installed himself in the sparse room the rebellion had given to them. he supposes all the money they spent on ships and weapons didn't leave much for anything other than the necessities, which he understands.

anyways, the holo-note. baze picks grabs it off the bed and sits down to read it. 

-

“is he reading the note?” chirrut whispered, poking bodhi in the side. the closet in chirrut and baze’s room was proportional to the room itself, which is to say miniscule. and, it was very cluttered.  _ how can two traveling monks slash assassins accumulate and carry this many things?  _ bodhi finds himself wondering. he turns to chirrut sharply, slamming his head against the bar meant for hanging clothes. he pushes the blind man’s hand away from where he’s pressing a finger into his ribs, and then peers through the slats of the door. 

“yes, he’s reading it.” bodhi whispers back. in the room itself, baze snorts loudly to himself.  _ oh no, _ bodhi thought.  _ this plan was doomed from the start, i never should have agre- _

“do you like chirrut imwe?” baze says, reads, aloud. “yes, definitely, absolutely.” bodhi sees him rub his face with one hand. then, he’s falling out of the closet.

“i rigged it!” chirrut says triumphantly, as he bursts out of the closet. from his position on the ground, bodhi can see nothing because he’s landed on his face. he picks himself up and dusts himself off. now, he can see baze looking at chirrut in exasperation. sure, he looked fond, but he was definitely annoyed. chirrut, on the other hand, is grinning from ear to ear unabashedly.

“i can see that,” baze says easily. 

“i’m sorry, he just- he told me about everything and i-” bodhi starts to say, but baze and chirrut ignore him.

“chirrut,” baze says, “we’ve been married for 30 years.”

bodhi nearly has to pick his jaw up off the floor. “ _ what?!”  _ he says, nearly shouts if he’s honest. “but, he told me that whole story, and-” chirrut looks a little guilty, but he’s still smiling.

“you did not need to wrap him up in your silly game,” baze scolds, “look at him, you've confused him. _and_  you've distracted him from his work!”

chirrut snorts at that. “well, i needed someone to write it for me!” he says. baze just shakes his head fondly. he and chirrut seem to reach for one another at the same time, and bodhi recognizes that he’s probably just intruding now.

“right, well,” he coughs awkwardly. “i’ll just...be going, then.”

“you do that,” baze says. chirrut doesn’t say anything, for once.

bodhi nearly trips over his own feet as he bolts from the room.

-

the next day, bodhi finds a holo-note on his own bed. 

 

**_chirrut is very sorry -b_ ** it reads. underneath that, it says,  **_no he’s not. -c_ **

bodhi finds himself smiling as he works, that day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments r appreciated! find me @bvstogne on twitter!!!! this was based on that one text post if u can't tell.


End file.
